Miradas
by Sams Brok
Summary: Si pudieras elegir tu estrella favorita en el firmamento... ¿la encontrarias? Romantico fic de tan sólo dos chaps que tiene como protagonistas a una de mis parejas favoritas: Mina
1. Mírame

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

**Nota**: Que tal queridas lectoras! Aquí me tienen con éste nuevo fic que inicialmente seria un oneshot jeje… pero ya me conocen jaja me extendí más de la cuenta y terminó siendo un fic de tan sólo dos chaps, pero con la sorpresa de que en el siguiente y ultimo chap terminó siendo también un intento de SongFic. Sé que tengo pendiente el final de "Lágrimas", y de corazón también deseo no hacerlas esperar mucho, pero es que no puedo continuar escribiendo y concentrarme sin sacarme de la cabeza primero la idea de donde surgió este fic que ya tenía esperando desde hace mucho.

Para completar la tabla que tenía pendiente. **Tabla de los enamorados: "Miradas"** ^-^ Los protagonistas esta vez son una de mis parejas favoritas: **Mina Aino & Yaten Kou**. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, que como siempre, son los que me alientan a seguir y a procurar superarme y aprender.

"**Miradas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo I**

**"Mírame"**

Era una tarde fresca de Enero, después de clases. El sol, radiante, se proponía comenzar a descender para dar paso al final del día.

En las calles del distrito Azabu Jūban en Tokio, gente iba y venía sin detenerse, caminando lenta o apresuradamente, sin observarse ni preocuparse, tan sólo absortos cada quien en sus propios pensamientos.

Entre el gentío, y muy animadamente, una linda jovencita sobresalía, no sólo por su brillante y rubio cabello, ni por el gracioso pero simpático moño rojo que portaba, más bien por la radiante sonrisa que mostraba a la vez que su animada actitud la hacía brillar.

Mina Aino. De ya 18 años de edad, la rubia jovencita era ya un poco más alta, también así algunas zonas de su anatomía se notaban más remarcadas y definidas dándole ese aire de inevitable madurez. De no ser por el uniforme de la preparatoria que llevaba puesto, ni siquiera se pensaría que era una estudiante aún.

A pesar de que a simple vista pareciese que ya no era la misma Mina Aino que más de dos años atrás se las había ingeniado para poder salir con dos galanes al mismo tiempo (que habían resultado ser el enemigo), era ella, la mismísima Mina Aino que sin reservas, y jovialmente caminaba por la vida, disfrutándola, agradeciéndola. Claro que ahora, de forma inevitable, sus modos y jovialidad se habían suavizado propios a su edad dándole un toque distinguido, sin embargo, su alegría reflejada en su transparente sonrisa, era inmutable, perpetua.

Mina caminaba afablemente por las aceras que parecía tener ya grabadas en su memoria, ya que de vez en vez con confianza volteaba y giraba para saludar con alegría a uno que otro conocido comerciante que la saludaba y llamaba por su nombre. Prácticamente casi todos los comerciantes de esas calles que Mina recorría desde hace un par de meses la conocían y le sonreían con dulzura y orgullo. Estaban tan acostumbrados al ya rutinario paso de la rubia que incluso había uno, un castaño de su edad, que salía a esperarla fuera de un local comercial para saludarla y deleitarse con su andar.

La rubia de bellos e intensos ojos azules hacia lo mismo todas las tardes: Después de despedirse de sus queridas amigas, Mina se dirigía con total emoción a la sede de una de las disqueras más importantes de Tokio, en donde hace ya dos meses le habían aceptado su primer 'demo'.

La chica que no cabía en sí de felicidad iba todas las tardes para someterse a exhaustivas sesiones de grabación y pruebas de sonido, clases de canto, cambios aquí y allá… en fin, de diversos detalles agotadores que a más de uno sacarían de quicio. Pero no a Mina. No, jamás ella podría cansarse del camino que había elegido, porque era lo que le gustaba, y porque, tiempo atrás gracias a tres talentosos chicos tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar lo exhaustivo pero a la vez maravilloso trabajo que hacían.

Los chicos… sus amigos… sus aliados… A su mente volvieron recuerdos que de cierta forma la pusieron nostálgica. Interesantemente, ella los recordaba con cariño y entusiasmo ya que de vez en vez llegaba a tener noticias suyas. A pesar de que los tres jóvenes habían aceptado la Tierra como su nuevo hogar, su apretada agenda los había alejado de sus amigos. El grupo Three Lights, más talentoso que nunca, se había marchado a viajar por el mundo casi dos años atrás promocionando su música.

Mina sonrió con nostalgia… Qué tiempos aquellos en donde todo parecía ser más sencillo.

Momentos después la animada rubia llegaba a su destino puntual como siempre. Siguiendo su rutina diaria, Mina se dirigió al estudio de grabación acostumbrado, donde, como le habían ordenado, debía comenzar con la prueba de una nueva canción.

Entrando al estudio animadamente, Mina canturreó con confianza–"Mina llegó!"- saludó antes de notar que en el cuarto de grabación tan sólo se encontraba uno de los auxiliares, el cual la recibió con una sonrisa y la saludó con respeto.

-"Buenas tardes Srta. Aino. Tengo notificado que el día de hoy se han pospuesto las actividades y me han pedido le informe que el productor desea verla"-

-"Ohh…"- suspiró la rubia un tanto intrigada por el inesperado cambio –"Gracias Takahashi"- exclamó retirándose.

Caminando distraídamente por los desiertos pasillos, la joven comenzó a divagar sobre las razones por las que el productor quisiese verla. Con una mano en la barbilla, Mina intentaba adivinar. Por un momento un terrible pensamiento la asaltó y un sentimiento de pánico la envolvió: ¿Y si el productor se hubiese arrepentido de darle una oportunidad?... Un segundo después ese pensamiento desapareció. Si fuese como estaba pensando, un día antes el mismo productor no la hubiese felicitado por su desempeño, ni la hubiese animado a seguir así…

Con ese pensamiento saltando en su mente, y con un severo nerviosismo que hacía que su corazón retumbara con fuerza en su interior, Mina iba tan distraída que al doblar en un pasillo chocó con fuerza contra alguien…

-"Auch!"- se quejó cayendo de sentón.

-"Oh! Lo siento…"- dijo una varonil voz sonando apenada –"No era mi intención, yo… ¿Mina?"- cuestionó con sorpresa.

Mina no terminaba de recuperarse cuando notó lo familiar que sonaba esa voz. Levantando la mirada con rapidez, frente a ella encontró tres conocidos, y sin duda atractivos rostros:

Justo frente a ella y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla, un simpático pelinegro le sonreía abiertamente; detrás de él, por un lado, el sereno rostro de un castaño que la veía con sorpresa; y por el otro lado, la arrogante mirada de un ojiverde.

-"Chicos!"- exclamó finalmente con emoción a la vez que aceptaba la mano del pelinegro. Llevando su mirada de uno en uno, soltó con alegría sus nombres –"Yaten! Taiki! Seiya!"-

Seiya Kou le sonrió con emoción, contento de ver después de mucho tiempo un rostro conocido; Taiki Kou le sonrió de forma suave y sincera; y Yaten Kou… bueno, Yaten seguía siendo Yaten, quien sólo se limito a levantar una ceja y saludar con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sin salir de su asombro, Mina les sonrió abiertamente mientras cuestionaba sin parar –"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuándo volvieron? ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Cómo es América? ¿Qué planes tienen ahora?..."-

Seiya, divertido con la situación comentó animadamente –"Calma Mina… También te extrañamos jeje… Pero, mejor cuéntanos de ti ¿Qué haces por aquí?"-

Bajo un toque de nervios, Mina se sintió expuesta. Sintió como un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda y como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. Sabía que quienes la aceptaron ahí eran expertos en la materia, pero, contar con la aprobación del grupo que más admiraba en el medio era algo anhelado. Soltando un suspiro, la rubia recordó todo su trabajo y empeño en estos dos meses, entonces, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma levanto el mentón y sonrió de medio lado dispuesta a contestar…

-"Yo…"-

-"¡Kou!"- exclamó con alegría una voz grave a espalda de ellos haciéndolos voltear a la vez que hacia respingar de nervios a la rubia –"¿En donde se habían metido muchachos? He estado buscándolos…"- se trataba del productor a quien Mina estaba por ir a ver. Era un hombre robusto, ya entrado en años y que siempre mantenía una simpática sonrisa en su rostro –"…Oh, ¡Vaya! ¿Pero se han conocido ya? Perfecto, perfecto…"-

La divertida mirada de Mina pasó de rostro en rostro sonrojada en su totalidad. Los tres chicos confundidos e intrigados titubearon un poco antes de que Taiki lograra comentar con propiedad –"En realidad conocemos a la Srta. Aino desde hace mucho tiempo"-

-"¿Es eso cierto?"- cuestionó el hombre con jovialidad –"Perfecto, perfecto…"- añadió con su simpática sonrisa –"Srta. Aino, es ésta la sorpresa que le tenía preparada el día de hoy. Después de consultarlo con mis colegas y socios, hemos llegado a la decisión de que a partir de hoy trabajara con el talentoso grupo Three Lights…"-

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Mina, boquiabierta, sin respirar, pálida, por un momento juró que el mundo se detuvo… Escuchando voces en la lejanía, frente a ella el alegre y cálido rostro de Seiya la animó con una sonrisa y la sorprendida y curiosa mirada de Taiki la dejó en expectativa… Yaten… Yaten sólo se limitó a levantar una ceja y desviar su inexpresivo rostro.

-"… la comercialización de su imagen comienza ya…"- volvió a escuchar decir al jovial hombre que no pareció reparar en el shock de la rubia –"así que lo ideal es que se vaya acostumbrando al ritmo de trabajo ya que la mejor forma de lanzarla al estrellato será abriendo, por supuesto, los conciertos de estos chicos"-

Demasiado. Fue demasiada la impresión de las últimas palabras que con claridad sintió sus piernas flaquear y su cabeza darle vuelta… Sintiendo que se alejaba, la última imagen que Mina capturó antes de cerrar los ojos fue la de Seiya abalanzándose hacia ella y tres preocupadas miradas más observándola.

…

-"Mina…"- se escuchó a lo lejos –"Mina…"-

Somnolienta, con algo de esfuerzo la rubia logró abrir sus parpados. El rostro de Seiya la recibió, sonriéndole.

-"¿Estás bien Mina?"- cuestionó divertido el pelinegro.

La rubia, sorprendida, reparó en que se encontraba en el mismo sitio con Seiya apenas sosteniéndola, y Taiki y el productor a espaldas de él viéndola con fijeza.

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza Mina recordó lo sucedido.

-"¿Se encuentra bien Srta. Aino?"- preguntó el hombre con preocupación haciendo que sus arrugas se marcaran más en su rostro.

-"Lo siento, estoy bien"- atinó a decir avergonzada –"Debió ser la impresión jeje… sumando el hecho de que olvide comer jaja"- susurró llevándose el brazo detrás de la cabeza.

Sonriendo de alivio, el adorable hombre entrelazó sus robustos dedos aceptando la confirmación y estaba por comentar algo cuando la voz de Yaten lo interrumpió:

-"Si ella no es capaz de soportar estas cosas, no comprendo cómo espera que soporte el ritmo de trabajo…"-

Levantando el rostro, Mina, avergonzada en verdad, cruzó por un fugaz instante la mirada con el ojiverde quien con frialdad en su mirar y nada amigable, por un segundo pareció esperar una respuesta, al no obtenerla, dio la espalda y se marchó exclamando como si nada:

-"Si eso era todo me marcho. Encárguense ustedes de los arreglos"-

Bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada de todos, la silueta del ojiverde se perdió al doblar en un pasillo.

Mina bajó el rostro con tristeza. Las palabras de él la habían lastimado, después de todo contar con la aprobación de ellos era importante.

Un tanto incomodo, el sonriente hombre carraspeó un poco antes de comentar –"Muy bien, muy bien… ahh… Srta. Aino ¿nos acompaña a mi oficina para que comencemos a hondear en el tema?"-

-"Pero…"- titubeó la rubia confundida –"…Yaten"-

Comprendiendo, Taiki explicó –"Yaten puede decir lo que quiera, pero he aquí quien toma las decisiones"- añadió señalando al adorable productor que infantilmente, con las manos en la espalda, se abalanzaba hacia delante y hacia atrás con alegría.

Comenzando a avanzar, siguiéndolos cabizbaja, Mina aún se sentía apenada, reflejándose en su mirar cierta incertidumbre.

Notándolo, Seiya le sonrió afirmando –"No te mortifiques Mina, ya conoces a Yaten, es un huraño renuente a experiencias nuevas. Además tu escuchaste lo último que dijo: '_Ustedes encárguense de los arreglos_'. Eso sólo significa que después de todo te está aceptando. Ya veras, lo harás genial"- puntualizó con un guiño.

Sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, la rubia le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

Después de ese día Mina Aino se propusó esforzarse aún más.

Una vez contándoles a sus amigas lo sucedido, y por supuesto pasando de la euforia que les causó el regreso de sus amigos, todas acordaron ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta, por ejemplo:

Lita se ofreció a prepararle deliciosos licuados nutritivos y exquisitos almuerzos para que estuviese al cien todo el tiempo… de lo que después tuvo que prometer también a Serena, quien con los ojos brillando expresó también necesitar muchas energías para poder realizar tantos trabajos escolares…

Por otro lado, Amy se ofreció a ayudarla a resolver sus tareas escolares, antes, durante y después de clases para evitar así cualquier atraso que el arduo trabajo de la rubia podría acarrear. Por supuesto, después de su ofrecimiento no pudo librarse de la petición de la otra rubia que con un puchero suplicó ayuda con un par de tareas atrasadas.

Rei en cambio, al no asistir a la misma preparatoria se comprometió a ayudarla en cualquier trabajo de investigación que le fuese dejado (que al estar en los últimos meses del ciclo escolar eran muchos), con la clara advertencia interpuesta por Amy, de que Mina tenía que comprometerse a leerlos y estudiarlos muy bien… Ofrecimiento que terminó con una malvada Rei mostrando la lengua a una devastada Serena que lloraba suplicando inútilmente que la ayudara con eso también…

Y Serena… bueno, Serena después de meditarlo un momento se ofreció gustosa a crear el primer Club de Fans de Mina, quien aceptó con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro, sin sospechar por supuesto que dentro de la distraída cabeza de Serena, ésta se preguntaba como rayos se creaba un Club…

Unos cuantos días pasaron entre preparativos y arreglos. Días que bastaron para que al menos dos de los jóvenes reconocieran abiertamente el talento innato de Mina.

Tanto Seiya como Taiki comenzaron a inmiscuirse más y más en los detalles que el futuro pero ya seguro primer disco de Mina necesitaba.

Yaten en cambio, inexpresivo y cruzado de brazos la mayor parte del tiempo tan sólo se limitaba a observar y corregir tras cabinas.

Por otro lado y ya que los conocidos hermanos Kou habían vuelto a Tokio, también tuvieron que volver a ingresar a la preparatoria en donde Mina y las demás estudiaban.

Los tres jóvenes, que estaban tan acostumbrados y hasta cansados de cambiar de escuela por casi dos años siguiendo lo que su misma carrera implicaba, con cierta alegría y añoranza volvieron a su primera preparatoria. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la administración escolar admitió la transferencia, los jóvenes fueron obligados a elegir clubs estudiantiles para poder obtener créditos extras.

Seiya se reincorporó con entusiasmo al club de Futbol Americano y Taiki al club Cultural. Yaten en cambio, algo reacio a obedecer, eligió el club de baloncesto de mala gana. Club que con cierto descontento estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, no sólo por el hecho de que era obvio que el ojiverde parecía aborrecer la idea, ni por la superioridad con la que él veía al equipo, más bien por el hecho de que ningún jugador, mucho menos su entrenador, parecían creer que el que era el más bajo en estatura de los hermanos Kou quisiese y se creyera capaz de jugar baloncesto al mismo nivel que el resto del equipo.

Ese día el rumor se esparció con rapidez por toda la preparatoria. Yaten Kou tenía que pasar una prueba para ser admitido. Mina, Serena, Lita y Amy, curiosas, se dirigieron al enorme gimnasio en donde el equipo solía practicar.

Un tanto de gentío se había reunido ya. Un poco más allá de donde ellas se habían colocado, un grupo de Fans animaba ensoñadoramente al ojiverde que ya estaba en la cancha, de pie, despreocupado frente a la alta y delgada figura de su oponente.

Un poco más allá, Seiya y Taiki Kou, con confianza en su mirar observaban hacia la cancha. Mina sonrió. Todo el entorno le atraía un deja vu, la misma situación de un par de años atrás pero ahora con Yaten como protagonista.

Tras un repentino silbatazo y tras los chillantes gritos de ánimo de algunas jóvenes el encuentro comenzó. Después de que su contrincante tomó el balón y se preparaba para avanzar, con un ágil y veloz movimiento Yaten logró robárselo y antes de que éste pudiese reaccionar, sin más preámbulo el ojiverde encestó recibiendo al instante arrebatadores y escandalosos gritos de emoción.

Mina y las demás sonrieron con diversión observando la euforia de las fans… Y pensar que ellas habían actuado también así…

Una vez más el silbatazo se escuchó y todos volvieron la vista a la cancha. Esta vez era Yaten quien tenía el balón, y su contrincante, no volviendo a confiarse lo bloqueó exhaustivamente…

Por un instante Mina se encontró conteniendo la respiración observando con premura el decidido rostro del ojiverde, el cual, con algunos mechones de cabello cayendo por su rostro, no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de su oponente…

Rebotando el balón, los ojos de Yaten parecieron brillar con una mezcla de arrogancia y emoción contenida… un segundo bastó para que Yaten burlara a su contrincante y con un grácil movimiento se escabullera a través de su defensa encestando una vez más…

Nuevamente la euforia en las gradas se desató. Con entusiasmo las chicas aplaudieron al joven mientras veían, cómo con simpatía y agrado el entrenador y el resto del equipo le daban la bienvenida.

No sorprendida en realidad, Mina sonrió ampliamente reconociendo el esfuerzo y el innegable talento de Yaten, quien a pesar de haber sido criticado en un principio, pudo demostrar que era capaz de hacer lo que se proponía.

Observándolo a lo lejos, Mina contempló e ligero sudor en la frente de él y los cortos mechones plateados que enmarcaban su rostro. Recargada en el barandal que rodeaba las gradas, Mina se inclinó y apoyó el mentón en sus brazos cruzados sonriendo con candidez mientras veía como el ojiverde observaba el rostro de aprobación de Seiya y Taiki en lo alto. Entonces e inesperadamente, Yaten desvió el rostro encontrándose de lleno con la sonrisa de Mina. Sorprendido, Yaten contempló con cierta desconfianza la sincera expresión de la rubia, levantando una ceja fue él quien apartó la mirada.

Mina sonrió más ampliamente. Estaba decidida, el mismo Yaten le había dado una valiosa lección. Se esforzaría al máximo y le demostraría al mundo, y sobre todo a él, que a pesar de cualquier crítica era capaz de realizar su sueño.

Y así los días continuaron pasando.

En la disquera entre pruebas de sonido y arreglos de las canciones que serian elegidas para el disco de Mina. Y en la preparatoria entre clases y tareas, pero también, y sin saber realmente el por qué, Mina asistía de vez en vez a los entrenamientos del Club de baloncesto.

Le agradaba estar ahí, observándolos en juegos de práctica mientras ella se limitaba a recargarse en una de las paredes tratando de no perder ningún detalle. Sus amigas no entendían cual era el objetivo de Mina al quedarse ya que el arrogante ojiverde normalmente no parecía advertir siquiera que ella estuviese ahí, y las ocasiones en que sucedía apenas y cruzaban un par de palabras de despedida. Aun así, Mina nunca borró su sonrisa, saludándolo y despidiéndolo siempre con una en el rostro.

Ella se justificaba a si misma auto convenciéndose de haber encontrado en el esfuerzo de Yaten la inspiración para continuar dando todo de sí. Y es que en verdad todos los días Yaten daba lo mejor de sí, redoblando esfuerzos más que el resto del equipo para evitar quedar rezagado ya que una cosa era enfrentarse uno contra uno, como había sucedido en la primera prueba, y otra muy diferente enfrentarse en un encuentro real contra varios otros.

La rubia observaba con atención el cansado pero decidido rostro del chico, encontrándose en ocasiones contemplando con cierta ensoñación cada ágil movimiento que éste desempeñaba al esquivar o burlar a algún jugador, en otras tantas, la rubia se detenía a apreciar los ligeros pero sin duda evidentes cambios que el ojiverde había tenido después de casi dos años de ausencia:

Sin duda estaba más alto, su cuerpo ligeramente un tanto más grueso propio a su edad; sus descubiertos brazos lucían un par de músculos bien torneados restándole así cualquier prejuicio de debilidad; y su rostro… su rostro innegablemente era atractivo, en él un par de facciones se habían remarcado dándole ese aire varonil y arrogante que a muchas atraían…

Si, Yaten Kou era muy apuesto. En ningún momento Mina fue capaz de negarlo. Tal y como el significado de su mismo nombre y haciendo honor a la estrella bajo la cual había nacido, Mina Aino apreciaba la belleza tanto como el amor…

Si. Tal justificación funcionó durante casi dos semanas. Falsa justificación que ella misma descubrió como tal después de una de esas ocasiones en que se quedó a ver la práctica. Situación que al surgir, provocó por completo algo que alborotaría todo su mundo.

Era una tarde después de clases en la que la rubia, manteniendo su rutina, se había quedado a ver la práctica. Mina estaba como siempre, observándolo practicar mientras que varios metros allá un también grupo de fans lo animaban con escandalosos gritos.

La joven de bellos ojos azules se encontró de pronto sonriendo con emoción al ver una de las agiles jugadas del chico la cual terminó en anotación, arrancando así, de forma inesperada, una amplia y varonil sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del ojiverde…

Mina apreció con deleite la momentánea expresión del chico. Si, era muy atractivo. La forma en cómo su rostro se iluminó sonriendo y el brillo que sus verdes ojos reflejaron eran algo único…

A pesar de la distancia, la joven alcanzó a apreciar como un par de gotas de sudor resbalaban de entre sus cabellos, pasando junto a su verde mirada, bajando por sus varoniles pómulos y deslizándose hasta su marcado mentón poco más abajo de sus delgados y antojables labios…

Mina sacudió sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿En que estaba pensando?... ¿Por qué su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte?... Llevándose una mano al pecho sintió con inaudita sorpresa que por alguna extraña razón estaba agitándose más de lo normal. Confundida, llevó su otra mano a la cabeza intentando controlar la secreta emoción que comenzaba a sentir…

Frunciendo el ceño, aún confundida, volvió la vista a la cancha en donde una imprevista mirada la recibió: Curiosamente Yaten la estaba observando con lo que Mina llegó a pensar era algo de preocupación, entornando los ojos y sin hacer ningún movimiento el ojiverde pareció asegurarse de algo antes de volver al juego.

Sin entender lo que realmente había sucedido, Mina se encontró conteniendo la respiración al sentirse expuesta bajo la verde mirada del joven, durante la cual, con claridad pudo sentir y reconocer esta vez el exquisito hueco que se había formado en su estomago y que había subido con ansiedad hasta su pecho…

Sintiendo su rostro arder, Mina reconoció entonces el conocido sentimiento… Pero no podía ser… no podía estar ocurriendo… no con él…

Un silbatazo se escuchó de nueva cuenta cuando el apuesto joven volvió a encestar. Alterada, Mina se llevó ambas manos al rostro tratando así quizá ocultar su recién descubierto sentimiento… Lanzando un suspiro al aire, la rubia tomó sus cosas y se retiró del lugar apresuradamente.

Corriendo a toda velocidad durante un par de calles, por la mente de la ofuscada joven sólo pasó una imagen: Yaten.

Sin poder creerlo, negándose a creerlo, Mina no daba crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo…

-"No me gusta Yaten. No me gusta Yaten…"- se repitió con optimismo una y otra y otra vez mientras corría, pero entonces, en su mente se reflejó el rostro, los ojos… la verde mirada…

Derrotada… vencida… su voz se apagó mientras sus pasos se alentaron–"… si me gusta Yaten… si me gusta…"- se repitió en voz baja totalmente rendida.

No podía negar algo que por tanto tiempo había deseado, sentirse enamorada… Suspirando sonoramente se cruzó de brazos totalmente convencida de ello. Era inevitable, y ya no había marcha atrás… le gustaba Yaten, le gustaba y mucho.

Le gustaba el estudiante, el jugador, el cantante… le gustaba todo de él. Si, Yaten era muy atractivo, pero lo que más le gustaba de él era el singular brillo que raras veces aparecía en sus ojos… brillo que podía llegar a iluminar su rostro y que sólo mostraba cuando algo en verdad lo emocionaba.

Suspirando una vez más, Mina sonrió abiertamente y soltó una alegre risa. Lo estaba reconociendo y ahora sólo había algo que podía hacer: Que Yaten la mirase… que Yaten la mirase como algo más que una simple conocida y compañera… Le quería, y si había algo que Mina Aino deseaba, era algo que Mina Aino tendría… a pesar de que fuera precisamente el chico más cerrado que jamás haya conocido.

…

Poco después, en la disquera.

Yaten Kou llegaba a paso lento, tomándose su tiempo al caminar, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y el rostro relajado después de una buena práctica.

Conforme con la tranquilidad del día y el apacible silencio en el ambiente, el apuesto joven se sintió libre de soltar un bostezo… De pronto:

-"¡Yaaaten!"- canturreó con emoción una femenina voz cerca de ahí. Siendo tomado por sorpresa el ojiverde sudo frio reconociendo a la portadora.

Unos metros más allá, en la entrada de la recepción del edificio se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Mina, la cual lo estaba saludando con una gran sonrisa y una mano en lo alto.

Acercándose cautelosamente, Yaten se extrañó mucho con la repentina actitud de la rubia sin poder evitar hasta sospechar… Entornando los ojos, Yaten paseó su mirada por el lugar mientras se acercaba. No, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal. Era la recepción de la Disquera pero al ser hora de comida no había nadie, y por obvias razones la recepcionista seguro había cambiado su turno ya. Lo único extraño en ese momento era la presencia de la contenta joven que al parecer había llegado demasiado temprano.

Llegando hasta ella el joven comentó con seriedad –"Tu prueba es más tarde"-

Un poco nerviosa, Mina se mordió el labio inferior. En realidad esperaba al menos un saludo –"Y-yo… bueno, quise adelantarme"- Recomponiéndose, la rubia mostró una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba, a la altura del rostro del chico, una sencilla bolsa que curiosamente despidió un exquisito aroma capaz de derretir el gusto de cualquiera –"¿Sabes? Lita fue tan amable de cocinar mi platillo favorito y… ha hecho demasiado para mi sola… así que quisiera compartirlo contigo"-

Escuchándola con atención, Yaten la observó perplejo levantando una ceja.

Resuelta a no recibir una negativa, Mina insistió –"Debes estar hambriento después de practicar…"- soltando un suspiro añadió –"Vamos! Sería una pena que se desperdiciara"-

Aún sin entender la repentina actitud de la joven, el ojiverde alcanzó a distinguir de nueva cuenta el delicioso aroma que sutilmente comenzaba a invadir el lugar… Sintiendo el molesto hueco en su estomago, Yaten no pudo negarse.

-"Esta bien… gracias"- respondió bajo una enigmática mirada que sin proponérselo cautivó a la rubia.

Acomodándose ambos en una de las vacías oficinas, contenta, Mina comenzó con la labor de extender todo lo necesario. En eso se encontraba cuando de pronto Yaten cuestionó con interés:

-"¿Te sentiste mal otra ves? ¿En el gimnasio?"-

Sorprendida con la pregunta, Mina volvió el rostro encontrándose con la verde mirada. Por un instante la rubia se sintió atrapada en él y no pudo evitar balbucear ligeramente antes de responder con una timidez rara en ella:

-"N-no… No fue así. Fue sólo que había olvidado algo y tuve que irme de inmediato…"- mintió sonrojándose fugazmente.

-"Espero que así sea. Las cosas aún están por acelerarse y será mejor para ti que puedas soportar el ritmo"-

Sintiendo que un infinito mar azotaba en su corazón, Mina sonrió abiertamente. Yaten estaba preocupado… por ella… Cuando todavía estaba por las nubes, Yaten cuestionó nuevamente:

-"Por cierto… ¿por qué te quedas a las practicas?"-

Sonrojándose encantadoramente, Mina sonrió con dulzura antes de responder con sinceridad –"Para animarte, por supuesto"-

Boquiabierto por la respuesta, Yaten terminó levantando una ceja en señal de escepticismo. Después de ello ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar la deliciosa comida en silencio.

…

Poco más de una hora después las rutinarias actividades del lugar prosiguieron.

Los tres hermanos Kou estaban tras cabinas asesorando los últimos arreglos a una de las canciones cuando uno de los auxiliares llegó comunicándoles que el productor deseaba verlos a todos.

Ya en su oficina, el regordete y simpático hombre los recibió con una abierta sonrisa y una inesperada noticia.

-"¿Estamos todos? Muy bien, muy bien… les tengo grandiosas noticias, excelentes, excelentes…"- remarcó con cierta ansiedad –"… Hemos recibido la confirmación que esperábamos desde hace mucho y que sin duda ha llegado justo a tiempo, muy a tiempo…"- con una graciosa ilusión en su simpático rostro, como un niño que esta por abrir sus regalos, el agradable hombre se dirigió a Mina entregándole con regocijo una carpeta –"Srta. Aino, hemos recibido su última canción, la más esperada."-

Mina iluminó su rostro con extrema alegría, sus ojos parecieron brillar ante la carpeta que observaba con anhelo. Sabía que su última canción seria especial aunque aún no sabía cuál era. Se disponía a abrirlo con sutil delicadeza cuando alcanzó a notar cómo el simpático productor con total júbilo extendía una carpeta más a un confundido Yaten.

El iluso hombrecillo los observó con emoción y soltó con un chillido de satisfacción –"Sera un dueto! Un dueto!"-

Sin poder creer lo que sus ilusos oídos creyeron haber oído, Mina, estupefacta, boquiabierta, tan sólo atino a balbucear –"U-un… d-du… d-dueto?... c-con… con Yaten?"- cuestionó finalmente antes de volver el rostro hacia él.

Yaten se mantuvo estático por un momento sin percatarse siquiera que a su espalda Taiki y Seiya contuvieron sus risas. Y es que ambos jóvenes sabían que no era una noticia que Yaten pudiese apreciar.

-"¿Un dueto?"- cuestionó el ojiverde con fuerza –"¿Por qué yo?"- reclamó con paranoia sin poder incomodar al sonriente hombre –"¿Por qué no Seiya, que es la voz principal del grupo?"-

Mina, que en realidad no esperaba otra reacción, se limitó a girar el rostro del lado contrario tratando así quizá ocultar la maravillosa alegría que la notica le había dado. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora retumbando con fuerza en su interior… rebozaba de alegría y su cuerpo parecía ser muy pequeño para contener todas sus emociones…

Casi en una ensoñación, Mina escuchaba la lejana voz del hombre tratando de explicar al exaltado ojiverde –"El joven Seiya no puede ser porque precisamente es la voz principal del grupo, necesitamos que el lanzamiento de la Srita. Aino no sea opacado con la tan conocida voz de él pero al mismo tiempo sea algo memorable para todas las fans de ustedes… Es mercadotecnia muchachos, simples estrategias que hemos discutido en el Consejo Directivo…"- viendo que el ojiverde estaba por refutar lo dicho, el simpático hombre sentenció con rara seriedad –"Se ha decidido ya, así que como siempre esperamos su profesionalismo joven Yaten"-

El ojiverde contuvo cualquier reclamo y giró el rostro frunciendo los labios. El serio Productor pareció transformarse y volvió a sonreír con simpatía y añadió con ilusión en sus brillantes ojos –"Sus voces se acoplaran perfecto, será estupendo, estupendo… Por cierto Srita. Aino…"- llamó tomándola por sorpresa, sacándola de sus pensamientos –"…su inglés no está nada mal pero será ideal que se concentre en mejorarlo. La canción, jóvenes, es occidental, muy conocida y que será el motor para aprovechar la puerta que Three Lights ha abierto ya… Sera excelente, excelente…"-

Sorprendida, Mina abrió por fin la carpeta que tenía entre manos. La primera hoja efectivamente le mostraba que la canción era occidental, tratando de concentrarse, entrecerrando los ojos, leyó con cierta torpeza inicial el título:

-"Total eclipse of the heart"-

-"Eclipse total del corazón"-tradujo una voz a su lado.

Levantando la mirada, Mina se encontró con los verdes ojos de Yaten observándola inexpresivamente. Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo, detalle que paso desapercibido por el arrogante joven que con cierta dureza comentó –"En verdad espero que puedas con esto, Aino"- girando sobre sí mismo, dispuesto a seguir a los otros dos que con diversión en sus miradas salían de la oficina, se llevó ambas manos al cuello y suspiró con resignación –"Sera una larga y tediosa semana…"-

Viéndolo irse, Mina sonrió con autosuficiencia. Le demostraría, le probaría que ella podía hacerlo. Le mostraría a él y al mundo que ese era su lugar y que no se arrepentiría de cantar con ella… porque la simple idea de cantar con él era el motor suficiente para sentirse tan feliz. Lo lograría, lograría que él la viese a costa de lo que fuera.

Los siguientes días fueron los más agotadores que pudiese recordar en su vida.

Entre la preparatoria y las actividades en la disquera el tiempo de Mina pasaba muy rápido. Después de clases, Mina había optado por continuar quedándose a las prácticas de baloncesto puesto que el tan sólo verlo jugar era por más satisfactorio para ella. Practicas que entre vez y vez aprovechaba para repasar la difícil canción que debía aprenderse.

Situación que había aprovechado para después de cada una de las practicas acompañar a un desconcertado Yaten hacia la Disquera, en donde, tomándolo como una costumbre, ella le compartía su comida. De más está decir que en un principio el confundido ojiverde estaba renuente a seguirle el 'juego', pero cuando ella le explicó que sólo intentaba que pudiesen avanzar en los preparativos de la canción, él soltó un gruñido que Mina comprendió como un: 'de acuerdo'.

La canción. Después de que Amy la ayudó a traducirla, Mina comprendió entonces lo bella y melancólica que la letra era, y no podía estar más contenta con el significado… tal pareciera que el destino estaba de su lado… Era una señal, tenía que serlo… Su corazón latía tan aceleradamente cada vez que repetía alguna estrofa, porque frente a ella siempre la imagen de Yaten es la que la recibía…

Cada tarde después de comer, ambos jóvenes practicaban en la cabina de grabación. Con uno que otro error de pronunciación de la apenada rubia, Yaten prefería mantenerse al margen sin poder evitar de vez en vez golpear con sus dedos sobre uno de sus brazos.

Después de un par de horas en cabina, de un día para otro Mina comenzó a ser jalada a exhaustivas sesiones de fotografía, a una que otra entrevista post-presentación, a clases de interpretación escénica y sesiones de baile, ensayos de escenario, etc.

En fin, diversas situaciones que con una maravillosa aunque cansada sonrisa la rubia aceptaba. Todo ello era a consecuencia de que pronto, muy pronto, la primera presentación del año de Three Lights se llevaría a cabo, y por lo tanto, la primera de ella también.

Y así los días continuaron pasando. Mina lucia cansada pero sin duda contenta y sus amigas no podían estar más orgullosas. Para ellas el simple hecho de que Mina estuviese cumpliendo su sueño era fabuloso, y verla tan emocionada era lo mejor de todo.

Esforzándose al máximo y teniendo como testigos a sus cuatro incondicionales amigas, Mina practicaba noche y día. Pero un par de días fueron suficientes para que las simpáticas chicas descubrieran la verdad detrás de la mirada de la rubia cuando veía o tan sólo mencionaba al ojiverde.

Las curiosas jóvenes comenzaron contemplar la ligera cercanía que Mina y Yaten empezaron a compartir después de clases: la rutina que Mina había tomado de esperarlo después de las prácticas, la costumbre de comer juntos por la insistencia de ella; pero sobre todo, el hecho de que inevitablemente el apuesto ojiverde parecía comenzar a disfrutar la compañía de ella.

Si… lógicamente algo estaba sucediendo y las cuatro ensoñadoras jovencitas suspiraron de emoción al descubrirlo…

…..

Sucedió una tarde al terminar las clases.

Serena, Rei, Lita y Amy se dispusieron a quedarse por petición del casi berrinche de la primera cuando ésta lloriqueaba que algo sospechoso estaba sucediendo con Mina.

Llegando al gimnasio y justo antes de que alguna llamara la atención de la rubia, todas contemplaron con dulzura la tierna mirada que Mina despedía al observar jugar a Yaten… se veía tan linda que ninguna se atrevió a romper el momento (a excepción de Serena que tuvo que ser contenida por todas).

Después de ello, tanto Amy, Lita y Rei decidieron no estorbar camino a la Disquera así que visitarían a Mina un par de horas después… Serena, bueno Serena hizo un mohín de desilusión al descubrir que no podrían espiarlos…

Más tarde, observando con verdadera ilusión a ambos jóvenes practicar tras cabinas, todas soltaron un suspiro de ensueño al contemplarlos, tan lindos, tan entregados… Seiya y Taiki, que también se encontraban ahí, intercambiaron divertidas miradas de confusión al verlas tan emocionadas.

Serena estaba tan conmovida de descubrir que su querida amiga Mina en verdad parecía estar enamorada después de tanto tiempo, que con los ojos aguados de la emoción y olvidando que estaba tras cabinas con Mina y Yaten separados de ella por un grueso cristal, Serena se llevó ambas manos al rostro y con un exaltado y alegre chillido exclamó llamando la atención de todos los presentes:

-"Mina! Tu puedes! Tu puedes conquistar a Yaten!..."-

Una furiosa Rei y una inquieta Lita se abalanzaron sobre ella velozmente para evitar que la despistada Serena continuara. Divertidamente, intentando contenerla, una cubrió su boca mientras la otra trataba de retener a la rebelde ojiazul… fallido intento que terminó en un verdadero barullo en la pequeña cabina.

Unos segundos antes, dentro del cuarto de grabación, Mina contempló con curiosidad el intento de una emocionada Serena de decirle algo, para después apreciar con diversión como de un momento a otro la música fue detenida por el desbarajuste que estaba ocurriendo...

El cuadro fue tan gracioso que inevitablemente la divertida rubia soltó una melodiosa risa que inundó la silenciosa habitación. Cerca de ella, la enigmática mirada de Yaten la contempló con cierta curiosidad.

Y si, así fue como no sólo Seiya y Taiki Kou se enteraron de lo que estaba sucediendo, sino también todos los que conformaban el equipo de grabación y edición de la Disquera.

Varios minutos después en donde las chicas fueron echadas de la cabina, Seiya y Taiki las acompañaron a una de las vacías oficinas en donde, ya algo serios en el asunto, el pelinegro confesó:

-"No teníamos idea de que a Mina en verdad le gustara Yaten, pero si es así nos alegra mucho. Yaten necesita a alguien como ella en su vida"- añadió con una sonrisa.

Taiki pareció hacer memoria y comentó –"Ahora que lo pienso, quizá quepa la posibilidad que a Yaten no le sea del todo indiferente…"- intercambiando una profunda mirada con Seiya, el castaño prosiguió bajo la mirada de ilusión de las chicas –"Estos últimos días, cuando Seiya y yo creíamos que tendríamos que soportar el mal humor de Yaten por tener que realizar un dueto que parecía no querer, en realidad ha sido todo lo contrario… Extrañamente parece estar más relajado que nunca, de buen humor y hasta comprometido con no arruinar ningún detalle"-

Lita y Serena no cabían en sí de felicidad, con los ojos brillándoles tan sólo esperaban que pronto Yaten pudiese reconocerlo.

Entonces y tomándolos por sorpresa, la puerta fue abierta mostrando la inexpresiva y acostumbrada mirada del ojiverde, que al verlos a todos ahí reunidos, desviando cada uno la vista disimuladamente, con sospecha el joven esperaba no ser blanco de ninguna ocurrencia suya.

Algo receloso, Yaten cuestionó –"¿Qué sucede?"-

Entonces, todo pasó sin que ninguno de ellos pudiese evitarlo:

Serena se escurrió de entre los brazos de Rei y cuestionó de golpe juguetonamente, quizá intentando poner nervioso al ojiverde:

-"¿Te gusta Mina?"-

Pasmado ante la interrogante rubia y reaccionando muy diferente a como ella esperaba, Yaten abrió los ojos de par en par y entreabrió la boca sin saber que decir…

Sonriendo ampliamente, Serena lo dio por sentado, e inocente y sin ninguna mala intención canturreó con suavidad:

-"Te gusta Mina!"-

El apuesto ojiverde, sintiéndose presionado por la fija mirada de todos y por la infundada alegría de la joven; cansado, exasperado y sin duda nervioso, con inaudita frialdad exclamó lo suficientemente alto:

-"Te equivocas! No me gusta Aino, ni ahora ni nunca"-

Rompiendo de golpe la calidez que había reinado en el cuarto, Yaten se sintió repentinamente como un ser vil y frio… Detrás de Serena, el rostro de tres abrumadas chicas y el decepcionado rostro de Seiya y Taiki fue lo que lo recibió… Lo peor, frente a él la mirada de Serena, mezcla de angustia y tristeza, que después de un instante comprendió no la dirigía hacia él…

Con un frio recorriendo su espalda, un mal presentimiento invadió lo que hasta ahora había sido su despreocupado ser… Girando el rostro, pasos detrás se encontró con la desconsolada mirada de una hermosa rubia a quien irremediablemente se le habían cristalizados los ojos.

Atónito, él alcanzó a susurrar apenas audiblemente –"Mina…"-

Mina Aino había escuchado lo suficiente. Inexplicablemente, conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo que algo se quebraba en su interior, con horror se encontró descubriendo que era su esperanza quebrándose en mil pedazos… la pequeña esperanza que había habitado en su interior todo el tiempo…

Con los ojos brillándole de evidente tristeza, la rubia bajó el rostro, ocultándolo. Sabía que podía suceder… sabía que era posible… pero dolía… dolía mucho… Con frialdad, las palabras de él retumbaron en su mente: '_No me gusta Aino, ni ahora ni nunca'_…

Sintiendo que el doloroso nudo en su garganta podría explotar en cualquier momento, Mina se disculpó quedamente y se retiró con premura…

Serena y las demás salieron detrás de ella, pasando al lado del ojiverde que no hizo seña de algún movimiento. Cuando las jovencitas llegaron a la recepción se encontraron con que Mina había comenzado a correr bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Qué tal? Que les pareció? Plzzz no olviden sus reviews. El siguiente chap que es con el que termina éste fic estoy por finalizarlo y lo subiré lo antes posible.

Dejen sus reviews! Ya sea para lanzarme tomatazos o para alguna recomendación que con gusto aceptare;) Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto. byebye


	2. Canción

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

**Nota**: ¿Qué tal? Pues aquí está el segundo y último chap de esta locura que me dio por hacer jeje. Espero les guste y puedan dejar su comentario ^-^

Es en este chap en donde quise intentar hacer un tipo de songfic… No estoy segura si logre el cometido pero la canción me encanta y pues en realidad fue la inspiración para esta historia.

La canción se llama: "Eclipse total del amor" en la versión de español y la canta Yuridia y Pato. Esta increíble este cover, así que si pudieran tener la oportunidad de escucharlo sería estupenda. La canción original se llama: "Total Eclipse of the heart" y la legendaria interprete es Bonny Tyler. Tal como leyeron en el chap anterior, en la historia supuestamente ambos la cantaran en ingles pero en realidad la versión que estoy usando pues fue la primera mencionada. Espero no haber confundido a nadie.

Para completar la Tabla para Enamorados: "_**Canción**_".

"**Miradas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo II**

**"Canción"**

…

Bajo el manto de la clara noche, Mina Aino corría calles más allá. Con el viento chocando en su rostro, llevándose con él una lastimosa lágrima que comenzaba a nacer, la rubia trataba de conciliar su respiración…

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo… Volvía a pasar… Querer y no ser correspondida tal y como había sucedido en el pasado… Dolía… ahora recordaba cuanto dolía… pero ahora, y sin saber realmente por qué, dolía más… mucho más…

Deteniendo su carrera, la acongojada rubia trató de modular su respiración pero terriblemente un agudo sollozó escapó de sus labios… ¿por qué le estaba doliendo tanto? ¿Por qué? si aquel era tan sólo un tonto… un tonto, un cerrado y serio tonto, un frio e irritable idiota que ni siquiera era capaz de ver la maravillosa chica que ella podía llegar a ser…

Cerrando los puños y frunciendo el ceño, Mina limpió de sus mejillas el húmedo rastro. No iba a permitirle verla tan afectada, no iba a dejar volver a verse derrotada ni que su sensibilidad la traicionara.

Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando sus amigas le dieron alcance. Lita fue la primera en llegar hasta ella, llamándola… y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando fue la mismísima Mina que con una gran sonrisa la recibió.

Todas la observaron con cierta preocupación, pero fue Serena quien, realmente afectada y contrariada comentó con sutileza:

-"Mina… perdóname Mina… Es todo culpa mía... no fue mi intención..."-

Mina, sonriendo aún, negó con el rostro y con una dulce mirada, característica de ella, susurró con suavidad –"No te preocupes, Serena. Tú no eres culpable de lo que Yaten diga o haga"-

Rei, preocupada, cuestionó con tanteo –"¿Estás bien, Mina?"-

-"Estoy bien"- contestó ésta sin inmutarse ni cambiar su expresión –"Creo que ha sido sólo la impresión. Perdón por haberlas preocupado, pero ya me conocen… soy una dramática de lo peor…"- añadió con una carcajada digna de ella –"¿Soy Sailor Venus, cierto? ¡Y jamás me dejare vencer!"- completó formando con sus dedos la "V" de la victoria.

Sonriendo ampliamente, todas se abalanzaron sobre ella rodeándola, abrazándola y apapachándola con cariño.

….

El día siguiente, aunque era igual de maravilloso y cálido que el anterior, sin duda fue muy diferente para Yaten Kou.

La noche anterior sin duda le había afectado. En ningún momento él se había propuesto lastimar a la rubia, y si en ese instante no dijo algo para ella, simplemente fue porque por su mente no pasó nada que creyera conveniente. Ahora, con la mente fría, el apuesto ojiverde estaba totalmente dispuesto a ofrecerle una disculpa. El problema fue, sin duda, que durante toda la mañana la rubia pareció ignorarlo y hasta evitarlo.

Bien, estaba molesta, de cierta forma podía comprenderlo, pero él intentaba disculparse, así que, así tuviera que tragarse su orgullo, lo haría.

Más tarde, después de clases, en la práctica de baloncesto. Yaten no se sorprendió de descubrir la ausencia de la rubia. Está bien, estaba MUY molesta, y viendo como las cosas estaban resultando no tendría posibilidad de disculparse hasta la sesión de grabación de esa tarde.

Muy a pesar de las intenciones del atractivo chico, esa tarde Mina Aino evitó conversar con él hasta en lo más mínimo y Yaten comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Mina al contrario, procuraba no interactuar con él puesto que desde esa misma mañana un efímero miedo se instaló en su interior. Temía que si hablaba con él, si tan sólo lo veía directamente a los ojos, entonces el dolor volvería y la expondría sin condición.

…

_Mírame_…

'De vez en cuando siento

que me estas olvidando

y que no regresaras'

Ella sabía que él nada sentía ¿pero acaso el corazón acepta explicación? No sabía en qué momento, pero Yaten se había metido en su alma y en su corazón… lo quería, y dolía quererlo… Al proponerse conquistarlo había sido ella la conquistada… Y a pesar de que ahora evitaba cualquier contacto con él, su interior exigía a gritos al menos una mirada… una sonrisa…

_Mírame_…

'De vez en cuando pienso

que ya estoy muy cansada

de estar sola y de escucharme llorar'

Y es que los días anteriores habían sido estupendos. Ambos volvían juntos del colegio, comían juntos compartiendo preciados momentos en que ella sabia él la había tomado en estima, porque algo que no podía negar es que quizá él la veía ya como una amiga. Charlaban; ella reía, bromeaban, arrancándole así ligeras sonrisas que a ella le bastaban (aunque en realidad era ella quien bromeaba, limitándose él simplemente a soportarla)… Pero era un nexo, un contacto que ella sabia existía… una barrera que sentía había atravesado y que imaginaba ninguna chica había hecho para poder llegar al corazón del chico.

Ahora… ahora nada los unía, nada más que una bella canción.

_Mírame_…

'De vez en cuando miro

atrás y veo con miedo

lo mejor de nuestros años correr'

Al día siguiente sucedió lo mismo, sin embargo, a opinión de sus amigas, Mina parecía estar de mejor humor, comportándose tal y como siempre, con un sinfín de ocurrencias y carcajadas.

_Mírame_…

'De vez en cuando quiero

escaparme y tu mirada me

envuelve y me vuelvo a perder'

Mina, volviendo a la rutina que semanas antes tenía, de nueva cuenta se encontró tomando las mismas conocidas calles camino a la Disquera justo cuando la tarde estaba por terminar. Saludando a uno que otro conocido aquí y allá, Mina mostró a todos y cada uno de ellos una bella sonrisa.

_Mira mis ojos_…

'De vez en cuando siento enloquecer'

Caminando tranquila, justo después de soltar un suspiro de resignación al saber que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Yaten, de repente e inesperadamente otro apuesto castaño llegó frente a ella…

_Mira mis ojos_…

'De vez en cuando siento enloquecer'

Con sus miradas cruzándose, Mina sintió un cálido rubor teñir sus mejillas a la vez que el atractivo castaño de ojos grises la saludaba y se presentaba ante ella con respeto y formalidad.

…

Yaten, sorprendiendo tanto a Seiya como a Taiki, en verdad esperaba encontrar por la tarde la oportunidad de ofrecerle una disculpa. Esperando en la recepción, estaba propuesto a hablar con ella. Normalmente él solía ser muy brusco y desinteresado por ese tipo de cosas… pero se sentía mal y sabía que algo no estaba bien. Desde lo sucedido, la mirada de la rubia lo atormentaba.

_Mírame_…

'De vez en cuando

sueño con alguna locura

y no quiero despertar'

Estaba consciente de haberla lastimado y se sentía realmente como un miserable después de todo lo que la rubia había hecho por él. Ella había sido muy dulce y paciente con él a pesar de su renuencia a socializar. Jamás fingió agradarle ni pareció forzada a tratarlo como muchas otras después de que él se encargaba de alejarlas. Y es que no era que no le atrajera nadie, más bien era que jamás sentía a nadie sincera, todas las chicas que conocía lo buscaban por la figura que él representaba… y de cierta forma, quizá era porque él aún se sentía tan apegado a aquella que tan importante había sido en su vida: Su Princesa.

_Mírame_…

'De vez en cuando miento

cuando buscas mis ojos

y preguntas como estas'

Pero esa rubia, ella era diferente. De un tiempo para acá que comenzó a tratarla, descubrió que era sincera, persistente y paciente, y siempre respondiéndole con una sonrisa cuando él trataba de desalentarla de seguirlo… Si, se había portado mal con ella y no lo merecía.

_Mírame_…

'De vez en cuando muero

de rabia y de celos pero

nunca te lo dejo saber'

Justo estaba con estos pensamientos cuando, puntualmente, la puerta de la recepción dio entrada a la joven de sus pensamientos… Levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, en un instante que pareció una eternidad, la escena frente a él lo congeló: Mina Aino, de pie frente a la entrada, de espaldas a él, se estaba despidiendo de otro joven, el cual, de forma inesperada y evidentemente tomando por sorpresa también a la chica, se inclinó levemente besando su mejilla con delicadeza.

_Mírame_…

'De vez en cuando

quiero escaparme y tu mirada

me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder…'

Yaten bajó la vista e inconscientemente cerró los puños. Sin esperar nada más, giró sobre sí mismo para alejarse, pero al dar el primer paso alcanzó a chocar con el hombro de un desprevenido Seiya, quien distraído cuestionó:

-"Creí que hablarías con ella ahora…"-

-"No hace falta. Creo que le di demasiada importancia al asunto"- contestó el ojiverde alejándose a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Mira mis ojos_…

'De vez en cuando siento enloquecer…'

Sintiendo una inexplicable indignación, Yaten no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Al parecer había dado demasiada importancia a la actitud de la rubia. Ella parecía recuperarse demasiado pronto, demasiado…

_Mira mis ojos_…

'De vez en cuando siento enloquecer…'

…

Esa tarde, cantando en la cabina de grabación, el entorno fue frio. Al principio, Mina sintió con claridad la indiferencia que el joven ojiverde tuvo hacia ella, pero después, después fue peor… Curiosa por el repentino desinterés que él mostraba, sin poder evitarlo, pero deseándolo con toda el alma buscó al menos una mirada… un contacto… Y cuando sucedió, cuando sucedió fue como si algo hubiese azotado su corazón… Él la vio, si, pero la mirada que le entregó fue una llena de reproche, de molestia…

Sorprendida, pero sobre todo entristecida, Mina sintió con claridad ese molesto e incesante nudo en la garganta… ahogándola… inquietándola… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué ahora ella lo molestaba? ¿Acaso no había sido precisamente ella la ofendida?... ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que aquel pensara o no?

Entristecida, pero sobre todo motivada, esa tarde ella cantó. Cantó como nunca, como siempre, pero esta vez, con su dolorido corazón en la mano… Sintiendo cada palabra… imaginando una mejor situación… Observándolo a él cantar, expresarse… de pronto se encontró viéndolo directamente a los ojos…

'Y esta noche quiero más

Que me abraces fuertemente

y en tus brazos soñare

que este amor es para siempre'

Y él respondió, siguiéndola… retándola, exigiéndole… mirándola… Mirándola poco a poco con suavidad… con dulzura… con una exquisita ansiedad…

'Que en penumbras un rayo de luz

nos envuelva a los dos

Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar

tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad'

Mina, sin poder controlarlo, de un momento a otro se perdió en la verde mirada. Su corazón entonces guió su voz… Casi ensoñadoramente, cada palabra salió de sus labios…

'Ya nada puedo hacer y no logró escapar

De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar'

Yaten la contempló como nunca antes lo había hecho. La miró. Frente a él vislumbro un maravilloso e infinito brillo. El hermoso brillo de una estrella resplandeciendo justo frente a él. Los azules ojos de la rubia que lo buscaron primero con curiosidad, por un momento se tornaron tan tristes que creyó se quebrarían de dolor… pero no fue así. La dulce voz de la chica lo atrapó y su azul mirada lo envolvió… un instante después se perdió en las cristalinas lagunas que lo recibieron con ansias… con anhelo… Dejando de pensar, él la siguió dejándose llevar… por primera vez dejándose llevar por el mero instinto de sus palpitaciones…

'Y así te tengo que amar

el tiempo acaba de empezar

el tiempo no termina…'

Sintiendo… sólo sintiendo… Mina permitió que la melodía la guiara. Perdida en la mirada del ojiverde, sintió su cuerpo flotar y su alma suspirar mientras que, sin pensar, sin razonar, tan sólo sintiendo, su cuerpo la acercó a él con lentitud…

'Erase una vez una historia feliz

y ahora es sólo un cuento de horror'

Sumido en el azul de los femeninos ojos, la voz de Yaten lo tensó inauditamente, su respiración se tornó lenta… ansiosa… anhelante… Contemplando el bello rostro, su mirada se perdió en la de ella pero con claridad sintió su cercanía. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fervor… retumbando con tal fuerza que parecía querer salir de su pecho…

'Ya nada puedo hacer'

Mina se dejó llevar... En un momento se encontró juntó a él, hechizada por los verdes ojos levantó el rostro quedando ambos separados por sus respectivas alturas.

'Eclipse total del amor

Eclipse total del amor'

Yaten no podía ver ni pensar nada más allá del bello rostro de Mina. Era bella… muy bella… Su blanca piel estaba tan cercana a él… Abandonando sus ojos examinó su rostro, sus coloreadas mejillas, sus tentadores labios…

'Erase una vez una hazaña vivir

y ahora ya no tengo valor'

Estaban tan cerca, como nunca antes, que la fascinada rubia podía sentir la cálida respiración de él. Con un mar de emociones nublando sus pensamientos, con anhelo sintió ese exquisito hueco nacer en su estomago y subir por su interior con un cosquilleo... Ensoñadoramente sintió la mano de Yaten acercarse a su mejilla, sin tocarla pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la tibieza que despedía…

'Nada que decir'

Hipnotizado, el ojiverde posó con delicadeza su mano sobre la ruborizada mejilla sintiendo con claridad un choque eléctrico recorrer cada centímetro de su piel… se contuvo a la vez que posaba su verde mirada en los entreabiertos y tentadores labios… La necesitaba… demasiado… con fervor… Ansiaba al menos poder tocarlos, saborearlos… anhelante… ardientemente…

'Eclipse total del amor

Eclipse total del amor'

Un par de centímetros separaba sus labios. Mina ansiaba, ansiaba tanto que la distancia desapareciera… Tormentosamente la masculina respiración parecía jugar con ella provocando erizar los vellos en su piel… Encantadoramente su nariz rozó la de él… su corazón latía tan fuertemente que podía jurar él lo escucharía... Tal cual hechizo, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo la calidez de la mano de él colocarse con dulzura y cierta posesión en su mentón…

Entonces… bajo el ultimo susurro de la joven, la música llegó a su fin… y el encanto terminó…

Yaten entreabrió los ojos y algo mareado contempló frente a él el sumiso rostro de la bella y ruborizada Mina que, respirando lentamente, permanecía con los parpados cerrados.

Un segundo pasó antes de que una conocida y simpática voz se dejara escuchar desde cabinas –"Fantástico, fantástico…"- Voz que terminó por completo con el encanto y volvió al mundo real al ojiverde, el cual abandonó la mejilla de la chica y cerrando el puño tomó distancia entre ambos a la vez que un terrible frio lo envolvía.

Mina, quien aún permanecía en el ensueño, con un frio cubriéndola volvió a la realidad y abriendo los ojos contempló frente a ella a Yaten dándole la espalda mientras la voz de la cabina continuaba con total emoción:

-"… fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Sera un éxito Srta. Aino, su inglés mejoró mucho y la canción salió perfecta. Que orgullo Srta. Aino, siempre supe que usted era la indicada…"-

Confundida, Mina dejó de escuchar la felicitación que estaba recibiendo. Bajando el rostro, la rubia se preguntó si acaso había sido un sueño… Por un momento pudo jurar que podía sentir la tibia mano de Yaten tocarla… y su respiración… tan cerca… tan ansiosamente cerca… Levantando la mirada, frente a ella, detrás del grueso cristal que la separaba de la cabina de grabación, observó el rostro de los presentes: todos la veían con alegría, con orgullo; y el adorable y rechoncho rostro del productor felicitándola sin cansarse.

Yaten en cambió, dándole la espalda se dirigió a la salida en silencio. Aturdido a sobremanera pero con un exquisito anhelo naciendo en su interior, con desasosiego pudo sentir un ansioso cosquilleo esparcirse en su mano jurando que podía sentir aún el contacto de la femenina y suave piel… Abriendo y cerrando los dedos queriendo alejar, o quizá retener la calidez, Yaten abandonó el lugar.

…

A la mañana siguiente Mina llegó con sus amigas más contenta que nunca. Con felicidad les contó que el disco estaba listo y que sólo faltaba la última etapa de edición, pero que sin duda todo estaba listo para el primer concierto en el que participaría y que sería en pocos días. La rubia no cabía en sí de felicidad, su sueño estaba realizándose… Nada podía aminorar la emoción que estaba sintiendo, nada… aunque… ese inquieto y persistente cosquilleo que se había instalado en su interior desde la noche anterior la inquietaba… no era algo malo, al contrario, la hacía sentir anhelante… como si algo le faltase.

…

Ese mismo día, Yaten no fue capaz de concentrarse en ningún momento. La noche anterior estaba muy presente, demasiado. Dormir había sido imposible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la mirada de una, sin duda hermosa rubia lo recibía… y conforme las horas pasaron, en la oscuridad de la noche, la mirada de ella fue reemplazada por el anhelante y sumiso rostro que sonrojado lo esperaba… con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas lo único de lo que se encontró capaz fue de contemplar frente a él los entreabiertos y tentadores labios…

Abriendo los ojos y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, entre pensamientos de absoluta negación, sin poder evitarlo, una sola imagen se intercalaba interrumpiéndolo y atontándolo por completo: la atractiva rubia, sonrojada con exquisitez, y él, inevitable pero ansiadamente… besándola.

Estaba enloqueciendo. Sin haber podido dormir se encontraba ahora totalmente aturdido. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando con él? Nunca jamás ninguna chica lo había hecho sentir así. Locura, si, así es como llamaría lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Desconocida locura capaz de hacerlo temblar de nervios tan sólo de recordar la noche anterior.

Si, estaba nervioso, mucho. Tan así que esa misma mañana, en el Colegio, una inesperada situación lo hizo reconocerlo:

Esa mañana, cuando el día recién comenzaba, topando a la rubia en uno de los pasillos, se encontró inevitablemente observándola al andar, contemplando su feliz rostro, mirándola, apreciándola… Fue entonces que su mente lo llevó más allá, recordando cada pensamiento que le robo el sueño y ansiando con locura al menos un contacto más… quemándose en carne viva imaginando una caricia más…

_Mira mis ojos..._

'De vez en cuando siento enloquecer'

Lo entendió, finalmente lo entendió. Y fue entonces que una angustiante agonía lo invadió... Había sido un tonto, un ciego que no fue capaz de ver algo que ahora era evidente. No se encontraba capaz de nada más que pensar en ella… en ella y en nada más que ella. Sintiendo el ansioso deseo de poder probar, tan sólo una vez y al menos un instante, sus tentadores labios…

_Mira mis ojos..._

'De vez en cuando siento enloquecer'

…

Por otro lado, cuando Mina lo topó en el pasillo, la situación no fue tan diferente. Al igual que el joven cantante, la rubia tuvo sentimientos encontrados cuando, después de sentir una insistente mirada, levantó el rostro y se encontró de lleno con los verdes ojos de Yaten observándola.

Con su respiración alentándose significativamente, Mina recordó el ensueño vivido el día anterior y el delicioso cosquilleo volvió a invadirla recorriendo cada parte de su piel. Adueñándose de su mente, soltando un suspiro, sus rodillas temblaron al imaginar de vuelta la ansiada caricia que aún podía sentir sobre su rostro…

Con una inaudita felicidad embargándola, ella sólo atinó a sonreírle, sin imaginar siquiera lo que ese simple gesto provocó en el aturdido joven.

…

Los días pasaron. El concierto estaba cerca.

Días en los que Mina se encontró de lo más ocupada y solicitada. Los exhaustivos ensayos de su presentación fueron el plato de cada día y la rubia se vio acaparada totalmente. Días que aunque cansados, por lo menos le permitieron unos cuantos descansos que ella pudo compartir con sus preciadas amigas que de lo más contentas la acompañaban si se daba la ocasión.

Momentos en que las jóvenes charlaban de esto y lo otro y en el que de un momento a otro la olvidadiza rubia recordó contarles sobre cierto joven, un atractivo castaño que hacía días la había abordado presentándose ante ella como un real admirador. Mina les contó entonces que tal joven se llamaba Souta Yamamoto y que era un chico que había visto todos los días desde que su 'demo' había sido aceptado en la Disquera, ya que él trabajaba en uno de los comercios por los que ella pasaba todos los días. Resultaba que el castaño finalmente se había atrevido a hablarle aprovechando que ella había vuelto a tomar el mismo camino al estudio de grabación.

Ligeramente sonrojada, Mina les contó como su ahora amigo la había acompañado a la Disquera todos los días.

Serena, entusiasmada, soltó un suspiro mientras sus ojos brillaban. Amy, Lita y Rei sonrieron con ternura esperando que por fin su amiga pudiera encontrar lo que tanto había esperado.

…

La noche del concierto llegó y Mina se vio entonces más nerviosa que nunca. Asustada, demasiado asustada. No recordaba haber estado más asustada en su vida… bueno, si recordaba alguna ocasión, ser secretamente una Guerrera le había conseguido situaciones angustiantes, pero era un sentimiento totalmente diferente. Ahora estaba hecha un puñado de nervios y las nauseas amenazaban con atacarla en cualquier momento.

¿Y si lo arruinaba? ¿Y si esto no era para ella? ¿Y si el publico la odiaba?... Estaba por desfallecer, juraba que estaba por desfallecer…

Ahora estaba en el preparado y silencioso escenario, de pie frente al aún vacio recinto y a su espalda una imponente pantalla. Trataba de alguna forma comenzar a familiarizarse con la idea pero al parecer no estaba funcionando. Una cosa era cantar en un estudio de grabación y hasta en pequeños auditorios donde en ocasiones había concursado, pero otra muy diferente cantar en un enorme recinto donde aterradoras fans de un talentoso grupo la aniquilarían si no daba el ancho. Era terrible, terrible… ¿Y si le daba pánico escénico?... moriría, moriría de nervios y arruinaría su fugaz carrera… Un inaudito pánico la embargó y por un momento sintió su voz abandonarla, un maniaco frio recorrió su espalda y la hizo tiritar por completo…

Estaba por salir corriendo y esconderse en su camerino cuando, de pronto y sin verlo venir, una cálida mano envolvió la suya… el frio se fue… Girando el rostro con suavidad, atónita, a su lado encontró la figura de un apuesto Yaten contemplando el escenario frente a ambos.

Observándolo, la rubia sintió de nueva cuenta ese revoloteo en su interior y un claro cosquilleo al contacto con él.

Yaten giró el rostro hacia ella, y sonriendo de medio lado, comentó con suavidad –"Lo harás bien. Estas lista, y sé que podrás hacerlo… Este es tu lugar, aquí es donde perteneces… Mina"-

-"Yaten…"- susurró ella con una palpitante emoción conteniéndose en su interior. Él la estaba apoyando y confiaba en ella, en verdad confiaba en ella… Sus palabras estaban teniendo un efecto más grande de lo que él podía imaginar, y su toque… el calor de su toque parecía devolverle todas las fuerzas que estaba creyendo perder y la tranquilizó a sobremanera… Pero más que nada, en ese momento, lo que la hizo sonreír de felicidad fue lo último dicho por él: su nombre. Por primera vez él la llamaba por su nombre y éste se escuchaba tan bien viniendo de él –"Gracias, Yaten"- susurró ella con dulzura, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Volviendo el rostro hacia el frente, la ahora tranquila rubia dejó escapar un suspiro. Se sentía bien, por primera vez despejada, su respiración acompasada y sus ojos notablemente alegres. La tibia mano de Yaten no la había soltado, y ambos permanecieron así, en un tranquilo silencio, observando frente a ellos el aún desierto recinto.

Minutos habían pasado, eternas horas quizá, pero ninguno rompió el contacto. Se sentía bien, tan encantadoramente bien. Fue hasta que algunos de los técnicos llegaron para terminar de preparar el escenario cuando ambos volvieron a la realidad, entonces una agitada Mina recordó que debía volver a su camerino y prepararse.

Yaten la contempló alejarse casi ensoñadoramente, pero cuando reparó en el frio que su ausencia había dejado, volvió en sí y un anhelante pensamiento lo envolvió. Estaba enloqueciendo, inaudita y no intencionalmente esa rubia lo estaba enloqueciendo. Nunca jamás se había sentido así, antes era tan fácil vivir y ahora parecía agonizar de ansiedad sintiendo ese tormentoso hueco nacer en su estomago…

Con estos sentimientos a flote, camino a camerinos, el aturdido ojiverde inesperadamente se encontró con una desagradable escena... una escena que congeló sus movimientos: Unos metros adelante, frente al camerino de la rubia, ésta estaba ahí, de pie y notablemente nerviosa; a su lado, un alto castaño con un deslumbrante ramo de flores extendiéndolo hacia ella…

Furiosamente Yaten frunció el ceño a más no poder y con suma claridad sintió su sangre hervirle de rabia pura, apretó la quijada y sus dedos se cerraron tan rápido y con tal fuerza que por un momento dejó de sentirlos… Lo que segundos antes estaba pensado desapareció de golpe para dar cabida a un monstruo en su interior que dejó caer su estomago al suelo. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para estar ahí? Mas bien, ¿cómo había llegado ese idiota hasta ahí? Si Seguridad no se encargaba de intrusos como ese, entonces él lo haría…

Un par de segundos habían pasado cuando el ojiverde, observando cada uno de los movimientos del castaño, contempló como la sonrojada rubia aceptaba las flores. Despidiéndose cordialmente, el castaño se retiró.

Yaten se quedó ahí, viéndola entrar al camerino. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo con él? ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica pudiera hacerlo pasar de una maravillosa calma a una tempestad abrumadora?... Cuando minutos atrás se acercó a ella en el escenario, su idea en mente era por fin pedirle una disculpa por lo pasado, pero cuando la vio ahí, tan encantadoramente bella e indiscutiblemente nerviosa, nada sensato pasó por su mente y estando a su lado lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar la codiciada y frágil mano entre las suyas… Sentir su calor, su brillo envolverlo con tan sólo una sonrisa… fue mágico, encantadoramente mágico… y lo necesitaba… ahora con un tormentoso anhelo lo necesitaba… fervientemente.

A su confundida mente palabras lejanas de Serena Tsukino llegaron y lo envolvieron: _'¿Te gusta Mina?… ¡Te gusta Mina!_'… ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿En verdad había encontrado su ansiada estrella, y la había pasado por alto? ¿Es lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Atracción?... No, él conocía la atracción y esto era diferente, muy diferente… Era algo más, algo más grande… Era algo más que querer, era una necesidad… como respirar… Algo que llena pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir completamente vacío…

Entonces lo entendió. Finalmente Yaten lo entendió.

Una vez, en su querido planeta del fuego, un Sabio espiritual, molestó con la terquedad del ojiverde, le había preguntado: '_Si pudieras elegir tu estrella favorita en el firmamento… ¿la encontrarías?_'. En ese entonces Yaten se había reído internamente porque la pregunta le había parecido estúpida y sin sentido. Pero, ahora, ahora su corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte y lento a la vez, pidiéndole, exigiéndole la estrella prometida, aquella que había logrado abrir por fin su corazón e internarse en él, porque ya nada sería igual, ya nada tendría sentido si la estrella bajo la cual había nacido no se complementaba con la que había elegido.

La necesitaba, la necesitaba y no resistía la sola idea de haberla perdido; no soportaría verla cerca de nadie más ni que algún otro fuera quien pudiera gozar de su atención. Sólo esperaba, sólo deseaba que no fuera tarde… y que ella no lo odiara.

No sabía cómo, ni cuando, ni donde, pero a pesar del inaudito miedo que se había instalado en su interior, raro en él, sabía que debía intentarlo.

…

El tiempo pasó con tanta rapidez que Mina por un momento deseó que Plut estuviese ahí. Los nervios habían vuelto y sólo era cuestión de minutos para que finalmente el concierto iniciara y ella saliera al escenario. Por fin su sueño estaba presentándose, todo su esfuerzo se estaba moldeando ante ella encontrándose con que era lo que siempre había deseado.

Todo era maravilloso, los nervios que la envolvían y la hacían tiritar, esta vez eran recibidos con una gran emoción. Ya preparada, Mina esperaba su señal para entrar. Se encontraba debajo del escenario, de pie, colocada estratégicamente sobre un pequeño ascensor que la elevaría con lentitud para su entrada. Moría de nervios, pero respirando con suavidad, las palabras de Yaten inundaron sus pensamientos: '_Lo harás bien. Estas lista, y sé que podrás hacerlo… Éste es tu lugar, aquí es donde perteneces… Mina…_'. Las tranquilizadoras palabras la envolvieron con una anhelante calidez. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió con resignación. Si tan sólo Yaten pudiese imaginar el efecto que tenia sobre ella.

La música comenzó. Mina levantó su ilusionada mirada y sobre ella las luces del escenario la recibieron, con lentitud el pequeño ascensor comenzó a levantarla mientras que tronadores y maravillosos aplausos comenzaban a escucharse. La rubia sonrió abiertamente, y llegando al escenario el show comenzó.

…

En uno de los costados del escenario, tras bambalinas, los hermanos Kou presenciaban el desarrollo de la rubia.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, cruzado de brazos, Yaten observaba cada movimiento de ella comprobando lo que ya sabía pero se había negado a ver: Mina Aino era muy talentosa, se desenvolvía magníficamente en el escenario y tal y como había pensado, parecía pertenecer ahí… había nacido para resaltar entre la multitud y brillar por su cuenta. Ella estaba cantando con el alma y sus movimientos eran tan naturales que nadie pensaría era una novata; y su voz, su voz era preciosa… pero eso ya lo sabía. El ojiverde se limitó a verla cantar y bailar bajo la magia del sin fin de luces y de la imponente pantalla al fondo. Desde su perspectiva, todo parecía encuadrar una perfecta ensoñación.

…..

Varios minutos después, tras unas tres canciones, un tanto agitada y respirando entrecortadamente, Mina se tomó un par de minutos para lo que sería la última canción de ella esa noche. Canción que sin duda había sido la más difícil, ya que no era en su idioma original, pero también la más especial para ella… Fue gracias a esa canción que tuvo la oportunidad de compartir con Yaten magnificas tardes que nunca olvidaría… aunque todo hubiese acabado en un desastre total, aún así, era un recuerdo que tendría por siempre.

De pie en el escenario, la música comenzó. Cerrando los ojos, Mina se dejó envolver y su voz hizo lo suyo. Del otro lado del escenario, y bajo los tronadores gritos de sus fans, Yaten Kou hizo su entrada.

Poco a poco, ambos se dejaron rodear por el entorno. Mina cantó y Yaten la siguió… Acercándose con lentitud uno al otro, ambos interpretaron la ensoñadora canción con soberbia. Despacio, muy despacio ambos llegaron al centro del escenario, teniendo como fondo la enorme y magnifica pantalla.

'Y esta noche quiero más

que me abraces fuertemente

y en tus brazos soñaré

que este amor es para siempre'

Plenamente entregada a la canción, tratando de no equivocarse a lo ya ensayado, Mina se desenvolvió inspirada en su totalidad.

Entonces, sucedió. Sin preverlo ni esperarlo, sintiendo la insistente mirada de Yaten sobre ella, la hermosa rubia cruzó por fin sus miradas…

'Que en penumbras un rayo de luz

nos envuelva a los dos.

Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar

tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad'

Fue hechizante. Mágico una vez más. Inundándose en la verde mirada, Mina sintió su corazón dar un vuelco de emoción y palpitar tan tremendamente fuerte que juraría todo el auditorio escucharía… Yaten estaba cantando y observándola tan fijamente que por un momento sintió que quisiese ver hasta el fondo de su alma… Sus verdes ojos, su penetrante mirada… Mina dejó de pensar, tan sólo dejándose llevar…

'Ya nada puedo hacer

y no logro escapar de un fuego sobre pólvora

que puede estallar...'

Cantando, si, cantando e interpretando con el corazón ambos se mantuvieron uno frente al otro sin romper el mágico contacto de sus ojos...

'Y así te tengo que amar

el tiempo acaba de empezar

el tiempo no termina'

Recitando cada estrofa, acercándose más uno al otro, consciente, pero respirando apenas lo suficiente para mantener su voz, Mina se dejó llevar. Yaten, Yaten sólo fue capaz de contemplarla, de deleitarse con cada rasgo del bello rostro, viéndola, viéndola con tal anhelo que de no ser por el encanto de la música, la respiración de Mina se habría cortado por la inmensa emoción que estaba sintiendo.

'Erase una vez una historia feliz…

y ahora es sólo un cuento de horror'

Una vez más cerca, cantando y sin dejar de verse, Yaten instintivamente buscó la mano de ella y tan sólo al tocarla miles de hilos eléctricos recorrieron cada uno de sus nervios… sujetándola con suavidad y levantándola poco debajo de sus rostros, en un tierno movimiento el ojiverde acarició los femeninos dedos antes de extenderlos y juntar sus manos palma a palma.

'Ya nada puedo hacer'

Sintiendo una incontrolable emoción recorrerla, la rubia, perdida en aquellas profundas lagunas verdes no atinó a hacer nada más que cantar, dejando que su confundido pero sin duda entregado corazón la guiara. Ambos estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Mina podía apreciar la calidez que emanaba de él. Asombrada no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, Yaten había pasado por alto la interpretación ensayada provocando que su corazón estuviese al punto del colapso por la inaudita manera en que estaba latiendo…

'Eclipse total del amor

Eclipse total del amor'

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso Yaten no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en ella? ¿Acaso jugaba con ella? Nada estaba claro y ese exquisito hueco de ansiedad que nacía en su estomago estaba consumiéndola… Con encanto la rubia sintió cómo él entrelazaba sus dedos, uniéndolos…

'Erase una vez una hazaña vivir

y ahora ya no tengo valor'

Yaten, perdido en la azul mirada, pudo vislumbrar la ligera incertidumbre que los interrogantes ojos reflejaron… No quería asustarla, pero comprendía la duda que ella estaba sintiendo… Decidido a no echarlo a perder, a no dejarle lugar a dudas sobre su intención y sobre la infinidad de explosivas emociones que él también estaba sintiendo, con una mezcla de decisión y ternura el ojiverde envolvió con su mano la de ella y la guió hacia él, colocándola sobre su pecho, consiguiendo un mayor acercamiento entre ambos.

'Nada que decir'

Mina estaba confundida… extasiadamente confundida. No comprendía, pero con un tormentoso anhelo rebosando en su interior no quería comprender, tan sólo sentir, dejarse llevar… Agitada, y con el corazón explotándole de emoción, contempló maravillada el atractivo rostro del ojiverde, los hechizantes ojos y sus varoniles labios… Lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba… estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración sobre el rostro provocándole un fino estremecimiento seguido de miles de revoloteos en su estomago… mariposas… infinidad de mariposas que estaban enloqueciéndola…

'Eclipse total del amor...

Eclipse total del amor...'

Yaten la observó con detenimiento, deleitándose con su belleza y su voz… su respiración agitándose mientras sus ojos brillaban deseosamente… La joven lo estaba mirando, lo veía con cariño, con anhelo... Quizá no era tarde, tan sólo quizá aún tenía una oportunidad... Maravillado, extasiado con el bello rostro que en ningún momento se apartó de él, apreció cada detalle: su intensa mirada, sus finos rasgos, sus sonrojadas mejillas… sus tentadores labios…

'Mira mis ojos...'

Estaban tan cerca, tan exquisitamente cerca… Mina sabía, sentía que en cualquier momento podría desfallecer… sus rodillas temblaban y su cuerpo se sentía en el aire. Yaten, con su mano libre acarició la suave mejilla… su mano inevitablemente tembló al contacto…

'Mira mis ojos...'

Con sus rostros cerca, muy cerca, el apuesto joven percibió la distintiva fragancia de la chica, delicado aroma que lo envolvió embriagándolo de una monstruosa ansiedad… la necesitaba, su interior la exigía… la reclamaba.

'Mírame...'

Sumida en la encantadora ensoñación, la rubia disfrutó el contacto de la mano sobre su mejilla. Entrecerrando los ojos sintió el rostro de él acercarse y rozar el suyo… Yaten estaba enloqueciéndola, deliciosa agonía que la hizo olvidar todo: el lugar, el momento…

Yaten, cautivado por completo, rozando sus rostros se sentía quemar en carne viva… Su nariz rozó la de ella… Entonces, con un superficial toque sus labios se rozaron por un instante, pero lo suficiente para erizar cada vello en su piel y enloquecerlo...

'Mira mis ojos…'

Una locura… una exquisita locura que con un rugido en su interior le exigió lo que ya codiciaba… La música se fue extinguiendo pero Yaten ya no estaba en éste mundo… Repentinamente, pero pasado por alto por ambos jóvenes, las luces del escenario fueron rebajadas y la imponente pantalla dejó de captarlos para mostrar una infinita estática que hizo resaltar sus ensombrecidas siluetas. El fascinado público estalló en aplausos.

'Mírame…'

Ajenos al romántico cuadro que los rodeó, ambos permanecieron juntos… Tras el último y ahogado canto de la rubia, el ojiverde no resistió más: Tomando con suavidad el delicado mentón, Yaten desapareció el par de centímetros entre ambos y reclamó los ansiados labios… Mina lo recibió con anhelo, con amor. Yaten estaba besándola y ella lo necesitaba y necesitaba expresarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo…

Besándola con una mezcla de posesión y dulzura, el seducido joven acarició sus labios con extremo cariño, rozándolos, saboreándolos… fundiéndose y reconociéndose… embriagándose y sintiéndose perdido… Era más, más de lo que se creyó capaz de sentir, tan así que podría jurar su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

Mina siguió sus movimientos, hechizada, por completo hechizada. Los posesivos labios recorrieron los suyos y la varonil mano rodeó su cuello atrayéndola hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo y reteniéndola a su lado… Automáticamente Mina llevó ambos brazos al cuello de él, imitándolo, acercándolo… una de sus manos subió con lentitud y se entrelazó con anhelo en los plateados cabellos…

Ambos permanecieron perdidos en el hechizante momento que ninguno notó cuando el ascensor sobre el que estaban había comenzado a bajar, ocultándolos del público.

Minutos después, quizá un par de horas o quizá décadas… nada estaba claro para ninguno. Con lentitud se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a hacerles falta… Sus rostros se separaron unos centímetros pero sus cuerpos se mantuvieron unidos. Respirando entrecortadamente ambos permanecieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, sus miradas encontrándose, conservando la cercanía que habían descubierto y que ninguno deseaba perder.

Aún algo agitado, Yaten apretó el agarre en la mano de ella y lo presionó con ternura sobre su mismo pecho. Mina, sin apartar los ojos de los de él, sintió entonces el acelerado latir del corazón del ojiverde: Latía rápida y fuertemente… tal como el suyo… como si estuviesen sincronizados.

En un suave movimiento el chico acercó sus rostros y con dulzura recargó su frente sobre la de ella, susurrando:

-"Mina… perdón…"- Contemplando cada expresión de ella, él pudo notar el desconsuelo y decepción en los azules ojos, el arrepentido ojiverde entendió que no se había expresado bien –"Perdón por lo sucedido aquella noche en la Disquera…"-

Las últimas palabras de él fueron suficientes para que el bello rostro se iluminara de felicidad. Por un momento Mina temió que Yaten se estuviese disculpando por haberla besado. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, él añadió:

-"Y-yo… yo no soy… tu sabes que yo no… no soy muy expresivo… No sé cómo…"-

Totalmente enternecida por lo que el ojiverde intentaba expresar, Mina sonrió plenamente y negó con suavidad. Aún sintiendo en su mano el rebosante latido de su corazón, Mina se mordió el labio sonrojada en su totalidad y murmuró para él:

-"No hace falta que digas más, Yaten. Lo que has dicho hasta ahora, y lo que has hecho me es suficiente… Así me gustas y así te quiero Yaten, y mucho… Además, no es tarde, yo puedo enseñarte"- añadió ella con diversión guiñándole un ojo.

Yaten sonrió de vuelta reconociendo al instante que ella es lo que siempre había esperado. Sólo ella. Fascinado con su cercanía y calidez… pero sobre todo por su sabor, Yaten sello una vez más sus labios. La rubia lo recibió encantada comprendiendo entonces que había encontrado su lugar, el sitio a donde pertenecía…

Momentos después, separándose lo suficiente, Yaten sonrió de medio lado y rió con suavidad. Contemplando la curiosa mirada de la rubia, comentó con sinceridad y algo de diversión:

-"Hasta hace poco creí que me bastaría si conseguía por una vez, y al menos por instante probar tus labios… Que equivocado estaba. Mina, ahora sé que no podría estar sin ti… Besarte… es esencial."-

Mina sonrió ampliamente. Al igual que él, ella sentía esa necesidad… esencial necesidad.

-"Te quiero, Yaten"- susurró ella acercando su rostro, rozando sus labios.

-"Y yo a ti Mina… y mucho"- respondió él antes de volver a unir sus ya adictos labios en un profundo beso.

**FIN**

* * *

Ohh… espero que les haya gustado y no las haya aburrido con tanta cosa jeje. Ya saben, es más que nada para practicar y pues sobre todo para continuar la Tabla de los Enamorados de Retos a la Carta. Sobre eso, pues se aceptan recomendaciones y solicitudes, después de todo son retos que con gusto intentare vencer. La tabla la podrán ver **aqui en mi profile;)** Ya saben, recomendaciones, alguna sugerencia sobre trama o parejas también, estoy abierta a posibilidades^-^

Gracias a todas o todos lo que se toman el tiempecito para leer esto que hago y sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios, son alentadores y gratificantes^-^:

-Gracias **liebende Lesung,** por leer esto también, y más que nada gracias por tu incondicional y sobre todo gracioso comentario, y si, tienes razón, Yaten parece tener chicle masticado en la cabeza jeje;)

- Gracias **Kinsei. x**, por tu comentario, me encanta Yaten y es uno de mis favoritos, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es escribir sobre él^-^ Y gracias también por la crítica, que se acepta con gusto;) Tienes razón jeje, soy una despistada jaja. Espero te haya gustado esta segunda parte;)

- Gracias **MoonStar,** por tu cálido comentario. También adoro a esta pareja y de corazón espero te haya gustado esta conclusión;)

- Gracias **Usagi bombon**, tu comentario me alegró mucho. Espero te haya gustado este desenlace y no te haya decepcionado. Sé que no fue algo tan grandioso pero seamos sinceras, Yaten no es exactamente sensible y no lo imagino siendo precisamente tan romántico jeje. Pero lo intente, así que ojala haya sido de tu agrado;)

Y pues gracias también a todos los que leyeron este intento de songfic jeje, que aunque no dejan reviews al menos se agradece que se tomen el tiempecito para leerme;)

Por último: **¡No olviden reviews!** jeje


End file.
